Jim Logan
Jim Logan is a Jedi the Jedi Order. =Early Life= ‎Good and Evil, Dark and Light, they are merely a point of view, blured by insanity, and charity, we must clear the fog of insanity to see the dark path~ Jim Logan on his views of the Dark Side and Light Side Training, and The Clone Wars In Jim's early years, he lived on his homeworld, Nalek, where he was a prince. There he knew of his Force sensitivity but only wanted to be a soldier, rather than a Jedi. When Jim was 6, a little green creature came to his homeworld, and took him to Coruscant for Jedi Traning. There, Jim made friends with Ahsoka Tano, a Force Sensative Clone, Chase Morris and a human male Luke Hetashock. Jim was an excellent duelist and Force wielder, and for an unknown reasons, he knew many techniques of the Jedi and the ''Sith. Although this deeply angered his fellow trainies. Jim was accepted into Padawanship, a month after coming to the Temple. Jim would then get a master in the form of Marie Antoanite. Within a year, Jim became a Jedi Knight, and at the age of 12(and by the time of the Battle of Geonosis) Jim had already trained an apprentice, in the form of Chase Morris. Days after the Battle of Geonosis, he was promoted to the rank 'Jedi Master'.Jim spent most of the time during the Clone Wars at the Jedi Temple, helping other masters train the younger Jedi. Jim would also command a squad called "''The Dark Legion" a squad of heavily trained Clone Troopers, who were leead by Clone Commander Victor. Jim trained him with a Lightsaber to improve his ability to lead the squad. Member of the High Jedi Council Jim would meet Luke Hetashock during his time at the Temple, and found he had turned to the Dark Side, but Jim instead of fighting, like Luke wanted, he only calmed him down and turned him in to the High Council. In 20 BBY, Jim was on the High Jedi Council, but Jim, not being a person who could sit around for an hour listenin g to someone talk, gave up his seat, but stated "Keep it warm, I might come back". Jim would return to regain his seat weeks later. For the remainder of the war, Jim lead The Dark Legion ''through many victories. In November 21 BBY(2011) Jim took on another two apprentices named Calo Plasmaborer and Figrin Primewalker. =Post Clone Wars= Order 66 In 19 BBY, Jim was with his former apprentice ''and ''master discussing Palpatine and the end of the war when they heard blasters going off. Jim, Marie and Chase went to the scene to see Anakin Skywaler slaughtering various Jedi, Although he wanted to fight, Jim ordered his allies to flee to Nalek, since it was secluded from the Republic and the CIS. Days after they fled to Jim's homeworld, he, Marie and Chase each agreed to go into exile on the planet. In 0 BBY/0 ABY, Jim had witnessed the death of Marie, from blasts from Stormtroopers, and witnessed Chase single-handedly destroying 5 Star Destroyers, but with that, Chase was killed in a confrontation with Darth Vader. Although Jim weeped for the deaths, he stayed in exile, defending the planet disguised as a young man, and when in hiding, an elderly man, using his peoples' power to his advantage. During their exile, Jim was contacted several times about Conclaves of Jedi around the Galaxy, such as a conclave on Kessel, although Jim didn't participate, seeing that they would be attacked by Darth Vader. During his exile he also lived with his wife Grace and his daughter Kitty on Naboo, until Grace died by Darth Vader's hands and Kitty moved to Nalek to rule the system. Master in The New Jedi Order After years of Chase and Marie's death's, Jim heard of the Emperor's defeat and capture of Coruscant, Jim returned to the planet, to see many people celebrating the Death of Palpatine, who Jim learned was the Sith Lord they had been searching for. Days after the recapture of Coruscant, Jim met fellow Jedi Luke Skywalker, whom Jim reconised immediatly as The Son Of Skywalker. Jim would assist Luke in rebuilding the Jedi Order. Jim would later participate in the Youzalong War, and in 130 ABY, Jim would meet Anakin and Luke Skywalkers' descendant Cade Skywalker. Jim would also be a Member of the High Council at this time. After the final death of Darth Kryat, Jim would retire in Courasant. In 150 ABY, at biologicly 182 years old, Jim would die in his sleep. =Life= Personality and traits Although Jim was a well-rounded person, he had more of a "nice streak" in him, letting enemies go, if he saw that they could change. Jim would also be more of a soldier than a Jedi, choosing battle over the High Jedi Council. Jim was also an idoliser of Obi-Wan Kenobi, seeing Kenobi as a 'Hero of His Time'. Jim also prefered heavy Star Destroyers over small fighters. Jim also prefered faster speeders then ones with powerful weapons stating "''Why have heavy weapons when, if they fail, you cant get away?". Houses Jim has the 3 primary houses(Padawan Dorm, Jedi Housing and an attack crusier he calls "The Wolverine". Military Career With the outbreak of the Clone Wars, and shortly after being made Jedi Master, Jim would become a Jedi General, participating in many early battles for the Republic. After a month and a half, Jim witnessed his friend Vos and his army get killed while trying to land on Geonosis, this made Jim mainly train more Jedi and even Clone soldiers for battle for prevent more deaths. in 21 BBY, Jim would form The Dark Legion, and would spend some time making unsantioned missions against the enemy. During a battle, Jim lost his leg and had it replaced with a fake one, although this effected his balance and speed, Jim called it a slight improvement noting it gave him better balance. Battle History The Second Battle of Geonosis - Jim participated in the Second battle of Geonosis and although not participating in the ground battle, Jim stayed in his fighter, providing air support to Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano. The Battle of Kamino - Jim participated in The battle of Kamino, defending the Clone creation factories. Jim cut down a record 56 Super Battle Droids. The Second Battle of Ryloth - Jim is currently fighting in The Second Battle of Ryloth. Yoda had sent him to Ryloth to oversee the battle after it was reported early on that Jedi Anakin (cant remember last name. No it's not Skywalker) was losing the battle and had lost 3 padawans to the Sepertists. The Battle of Kashyykk(which one is which) - Jim participated in the earlier stages of The Battle of Kashykk Jim had assisted Qualin Vos in defending the planet against the CIS. The Battle of Courasant(19 BBY) - Jim participated in the Battle of Courasant taking part in the Space Battle. Relationships Ahsoka Tano - Although Jim liked ''Ahsoka, he never got a chance to express his feelings due to Ahsoka always being on a mission and rarley on Coruscant. After the Battle of Felucia, Jim would never see Ahsoka again as he would be at the Temple during Order 66. Marie Antoanite - Although Jim saw her as a Master, when Jim graduiated into Knighthood and eventually got promoted to Masterhood, Jim grew feelings torward his former master, and despite his feelings, he thought his loyality as a Jedi was more important. Chase Morris - In his early days as a Youngling, Jim had a standing rivalry with Chase over who was better, and although Chase was a Clone, Jim saw him as a person. After finishing his training under him, Chase eventually parted ways from his former master. When Chase breifly turned to the darkside, and single-handedly destoryed several star destoryers and witnessing his death, Jim would mourn Chase for a year. Even Piell - When Jim heard about Even's death, Jim was seen mourning for his death, possibly meaning they had a friendship, or that Jim just respected Even that much. Powers and ablilites Jim was an exceptional Force wielder, being able to pick a large Sepertist Cruiser out of the sky and pull it to the ground. Jim was also a perfectionist with a Lightsaber, chosing twin Dark Sabers over casual Lightsabers. Also, due to being from Nalek, he and his people could alter their age by using the Force, meaning when he could be biologicly 50, but he would look more like he was in his 20's. Chosen Apparel During his time as a padawan and apprentice, he wore the garb of a common apprentice, but after reaching Masterhood, he wore the garb of a Jedi Consular. When he was not in battle, he wore garb, similar to Cad Bane, often stating "''It's more comfortable than the Jedi robes" Lightsabers Although Jim prefered twin Darksabers, Jim had wielded a blue-bladed lightsaber and a green-bladed lightsaber during apprenticeship. In November 21 BBY(2011) Jim aquired a Gungan Lightsaber from Jar Jar Binks after helping The Gungans defeat the CIS at Naboo. In it, it was inscribed "He who finds this, shall be granted life-long luck" This is ironic considering, Jim lost his leg the following day. Behind the Scenes This character in general was created by me, he first appeared in the other games such as Pirates Of The Carribean Online, Star wars Galaxies and several of my fan stories. Apperances and Non Canon Apperances *Pirates of The Caribbean Online(First Offical Apperance) *Star Wars BattleFront(I & II) Non-Canon Apperance *YouTube Series - Jim Logan on the Clone Wars. **Being Created *Star Wars Galaxies(Second Apperance) *Star Wars: Rebellion(Non Canon) *Star Wars Renegade Squadren(NOn-Canon) *Star Wars The Clone Wars Adventures(Non-Canon) Category:Jedi Category:Leader Category:Member Category:Male Characters Category:Republic Category:Rebellion